JoroGumo Kagome
by LLFallenAngel
Summary: Her past was a nightmare and turned her into the hanyou she is now. Kag is a well known assasin of the S.gang, but when she's captured by the westland lords and held captive for info about the spider on her back, she has to come to terms with her monster.
1. Chapter 2

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome." She turned her head to the voice calling her name. "Kagome, Miroku wants you." The speaker was a boy. He was about thirteen. By now she was eighteen, three years after Naraku. The changes she went through after he had raped her turned her into some kind of abomination in the least. She was a freak now, not human, not demon. Her appearance had not changed, not unless she called upon it to. She had no where to go like usual, but then he found her.

"You want something?" She stood boldly in the doorway of the broken room. He was sitting on the window sill, staring blindly out the shattered window into the distance of the deserted streets. He had black hair, tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were light brown. He wore a ripped up tight purple shirt with the words, _Guilty as Sin_, on it and baggy dark jeans. An ordinary human, like the rest of the gang he controlled, except they were all skilled fighter. In the world of man and demons, if you were to be in a gang where you'd come against both, you'd better know how to fight back. He knew a few tricks, nothing big, but enough to expel the poor monsters that tried to fuck with him. Out of the gang he was the most powerful, well almost. Kagome, because of her abilities, was most definitely the most powerful. She was the only one in the group that had some kind of monster inside her, like a demon. She was wearing leather pants and a black jacket over her green and white shirt. He faced her. "I've got a job for you." She stared, waiting his words. "The gang of the west has been trespassing into our territory. We got one of theirs. He said their leader is looking for someone that's supposed to be here, but that irrelevant." "So…" "So I need you to make an example of them. They continue to come here and just isn't getting the message, that's why I need you." "It's a demon." She said, filling in a blank. The western land gang was all demon, except for the one she had heard was half. He would be the leader if not for his older brother. "All ya have to do is go there, kill one or two, and come home. Is that too much for you." His words hid his concern of the request. She nodded and started to turn. "Kagome!" She stopped and looked at him. "Don't get killed." He wasn't as cold hearted as a gang leader might be, he in fact cared for a few, except his own men, and Kagome was like a little sister to him, despite her sheltered soul. She left soon after. Miroku sent her because she was the only one who could handle a solo against the demons of the west gang.

As she walked down through the building, the rest of the gang made crude comments to her. Besides Miroku and two others, the rest of the group didn't much like her, maybe because she didn't much like them back. One of the others was the boy who told her Miroku wanted to see her. His name was Kohaku, younger brother to Sango, girlfriend to Miroku. They were the only ones she could actually get along with. Kohaku stuck with Sango ever since their parents were killed by some opposing gang. They were victims in a war they had nothing to do with. Sango grew up to fight back, believing that the gang responsible for her parents death was either the east or north. Miroku's gang was the gang of the south. Together, Sango and Kohaku were actually skilled fighter to both humans and demons.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice was heard from behind her. She turned to see her rushing up to her and stopped while they stood in the exit of the building. "Miroku told me what he wanted you to do- do you want me to come along?" Kagome stared blindly at first but forced a smirk. "No thanks, I don't want to risk your safety, Miroku would kill me." Sango stared, a little unconvinced but nodded. "Well, hurry back okay, if you don't I'm coming after you." Kagome just grinned and left her standing.

Right now, she seemed like a silent girl living in her depression, but some how she had overcome much of the solitude she suffered form her friends. She actually enjoyed sparking conversations, or arguments to be exact, with anyone foolish enough to play along.

Walking, she stared blindly at her surroundings. This mission would be like others, she would make her presence known to the so called enemy and start her assassination. Kagome had no grievances killing, not since the first time. Actually the first couple of times she was forced to kill it was a black. Like anyone for their first time there was the hesitation, and then she tried to find another way. In the stress and desperation that's when she lost it. As if something else inside her took over, she would become a black, kill and slaughter those who threatened her, and then she'd open her eyes, standing with their blood on her hands. She didn't want to live after the first few times, sickened with herself, but then Miroku found her. Something about having some kind of real friend trained her to fight, and kill if need be for the ones who mattered, thus how she became the girl she was today. Every time she ended a life she pictured a little bit of Naraku with them. She didn't just kill anyone though, mostly one's she knew wanted to kill her first or people she knew were just as evil as… well everyone else. She was a tool to keep the south as strong as it could be with out the aid of demons all. She disposed of the wonderers and troublemakers. In fact, killing them was one of the only things that kept her sane anymore. Miroku and the others, she knew they cared for her, but she couldn't break down and fall into their love like some part of her wanted to. Too much had happened to her to be like anyone else. They didn't know about Naraku, not even Miroku. They didn't know the exact reason for her demonic creature despite Miroku's suspicions. She wouldn't speak of it, and the closest anyone had gotten to finding out was Koga. He was a wolf demon for a wondering group. Supposedly they had lands of their own but the gang wars drove them into wondering which suits them nicely. He only became close because in a moment of desperation, she almost told him to truth to drive him away in fear. He claims to love her and she was too under pressure of the concept, but now he visited every so often as another friend.

Traveling by building tops she scoured below, always watching her back, cautious about everything. With the demonic essence she had keener senses and was much aware of distances up to three miles in all direction. The way into the west would take the night, less because of her abilities, and by morning the plan would go through. It be easy because the leader of the west had a natural understanding of his grounds, so her entrance would not go unnoticed and a few men would be sent after her, underestimating her power, those were the guys she'd finish and then she'd home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

With the rising sun his eyes drifted around. His room was empty, aside form the sleeping young girl on his bed. She was an orphan he had took in, despite his cruelty for her kind. This Sesshomaru was becoming soft. He'd admit it to himself, but let another mouth speak those words and he'd end their lives in a heartbeat. Despite his room being quite, he heard clearly the fuss in the streets below. He lived in a older house, still thriving but empty. It was a large place for only three people to occupy, but he didn't let anyone else tarnish it's halls. It was his fathers house, long ago, now his where only he, the young human girl and his half brother lived. True, he didn't much like his half brother but he had to respect his fathers blood in him. Inuyasha wasn't e here anyways today. Lately, he was always searching. For the past year he had been running around beating information's out of those who had it about a certain demon whom had ended his lovers life a year ago. It was his feud and Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with it at first, until that same demon threatened his stead. He killed of the man whom was her protector and almost killed her as well it Sesshomaru hadn't came to her rescue. So now he had the same death wish for the fools his brother did, but he wasn't going to waste his time looking for the beast that vanished form his grounds with out a trace. He'd make his presence known again and then he'd be ready.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was just in entering enemy territory when he attention went to the little fur ball curled up in the alley with her. She smelt blood and saw it shaking, along with a bigger blanket of fur. She might have ignored it if her soul didn't weep inside. Walking up behind it, she just stood there, hearing it's cries. She had seen it before, infants and orphans, victims of battle and such other abuses. "Hey- kid." She said, her voice calm and low, so not to frighten it. It stiffened and his head turned. She recognized him as a young fox demon. He had a bushy orange tail and pointed ears, wearing a torn blue shit and torn short pants. His eyes were stained red from crying so violently, and it reminded her of herself once. "Are you okay?" She started to kneel down but it suddenly with a flash darted off, dragging the fur pelt with it as it did. She didn't make a move to follow, understanding it's distrust in her. She felt her lips fall slightly, but only thought about it for a second before walking out of the alley into the main road. Unlike her city, this one was more thriving. Sure the south side had a big city of it's own, running wild and ignoring the problems in the alleys like human nature, but the west city was all thriving. The deaths in the alleys went reported, rarely solved. She had come here before, when she was still a child, but found all the running around too much for her mourning heart. Something about the ignorance's of the south was actually homey to her. No one paid much intention to her. For all they knew she was just a girl taking a walk. She took it upon herself to explore and enjoy the area for as long as she could with out having to fight.

She stopped at a shop or two, window shopping. She had some money but not to waste on this stuff. She ate at a amen stand and looked at a few books. She liked books. Not like a book worm maybe, but they were a way to take he way from this world. Of course, it would be while she enjoyed checking over a few books that her fun was ended.

Standing with one in her hands she became immediately aware of the demons that came into the shop and surrounded her. No one else would notice really, unless they were trained in a situation like this, but as far as it went no eyes turned. She closed the book in her hand and stared straight.

"Excuse me miss, like to take a walk?" One said, the one closest to her left. There were five of them. Two minor bug demons and some more advanced coyote demons. Like coyotes, with the bug demons request they chuckled their bothersome laughter. She bent down and put the book down then smiled and let them lead her to a less populated spot.

They walked for a while, taking her into a empty court and further into a broken down warehouse. She sensed that the trapped was lied out and more probably stood by, most likely to watch. Once in a sealed they spread out, chuckling over her.

"You made a big mistake coming into our territory half demon…" One said, standing in front of her raising his hands and letting sharp claws come out of it's hands, the others prepared too whether by claws or fangs. Kagome just stared, determining whether to just finish them now or wait to see some results. More though she was studying her surrounding, finding those who hid and remembering their faces. Although, that's when she saw him. Up high, just watching and waiting, a bored expression on his face to being here, was the half demon she had heard about. The one called Inuyasha. He wore a red trench coat over his body, arms crossed and had short wild silver hair with dog ears at the top of his forehead. She lifted her head up to stare at where he hid, seeing clearly through senses the some what surprised expression on his face to her stares, unsure whether she could see him or was just looking for something else. "You should pay attention!" Her stares were interrupted when the on form behind came at he wit his claws extended, but she only jumped out of the way. They stopped, loosing sight of her till one looked up and spotted her above them, hanging upside down carelessly, from a seemingly invisible thread. She was after all half spider demon.

This wasn't anything big though. Just a minor step she had power of. When she was truly ready to fight back, her aura became more powerful and then the worst of it came. With the miasma she usually released for a quick job, the vile scent of the monster inside of her was released. Naraku's essence was strong with in her, and it's the most despicable part of her freak like creation.

"Up there!" He shouted viciously, jumping up at her, the rest in strong suit behind. She didn't do much to dodge them again, landing on the ground aimlessly. They came at her numerously, and she simple steeped out of the way. Her attention was still on Inuyasha, to see his face bothered by his pathetic men, but then something else caught her. At the doors she came through to get in with them, something snuck inside. At first she thought it was another western but her memory indicated other wise. She turned her attention to it, seeing the little fox demon form before, peeking in staring back at her, surprised she caught his presence so easily. Her eyes widened a bit and with her attention off she was attacked. "Look out!" The little demon shouted. She immediately saw the demon slip behind her and swing it's claws. "Before she could get away completely though, it's nails ripped the back of her jacket and tore it to shreds almost completely, leaving little slashed in her skin.

Standing in a slight hunch she hissed to the feeling of the bug demons stings left behind inside her back, but ignored it to look back at the fox demon. "What are you doing here?" She hissed, annoyed more at the demons behind her. He blinked and back away slightly, but then again her attention was stolen by something coming fast at her.

She jumped out of the way and looked back, surprised that this time Inuyasha attacked her. The others stopped their assault just as surprised. "Inuyasha!" She shouted, insulting in a way. He came down, claws extended and eyes flashing in red, teeth bared. "Boss what are ya-" "So you working for him!" Inuyasha shouted, more of a growl. Working for who-Miroku? She stared back at him, examining the situation. The stings in her back were weakening her, a venom from the bug to paralyze her. She could over power it easily, but not with the half mutt going at her. So she came to a resolution. "Tell your brother to keep out of the south!" She shouted suddenly, letting a strong miasma come form her body to quickly spread through the surrounding area. Inuyasha was repelled slight. It wouldn't kill him but it was harsh on his keen canine senses. Making her break she snatched up the little fox and went as far as she could until she felt safe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn it!" Inuyasha's growls, exiting the ware house and loosing track of her. The miasma fucked up his sense of smell for a while, so he couldn't follow her scent. Agitated completely, he concluded to tell Sesshomaru. Now deciding he had to go into the south for a bigger hunt. He left the rest of his crew down in the ware house where some dropped dead completely.


	2. Chapter 3

**Okay, Okay, this is a teaser chapter. **

**I forgot to add quotes on the last and so far, it's had 60 hits, but no one is reviewing.**

**I'm begging you people, if you don't review I don't know if my writing is a waste or what- I can't just add chapters if my work is hated. **

**Waste of my time and yours! **

**Why don't you review! **

**Why? **

**I just want some comments! **

**Please! **

**If you love me(which you all should because everyone loves me No I'm not conceited) you'll review. **

**I don't care if your only reviewing to tell me I'm dumb Please don't!**

**Okay, I'll give a little bit more story! …PLEASE REIVEW!

* * *

**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn it!" Inuyasha's growls, exiting the ware house and loosing track of her. The miasma fucked up his sense of smell for a while, so he couldn't follow her scent. Agitated completely, he concluded to tell Sesshomaru. Now deciding he had to go into the south for a bigger hunt. He left the rest of his crew down in the ware house where some dropped dead completely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"H-hey- are you…" The little fox made a move to advance toward her as she fell onto her knees holding her arms tightly and hissing to herself. "Stay back!" She shouted, making him freeze completely. "Just- stay… back for-a second." She said through her teeth, giving into the pain of her bodies healing process. The little boy watched in fear and awe as the slashes across her back let black blood pour out like water and then the ripped flesh sealed back up, leaving no signs of her flesh ever being ripped except for the still failed blood. As it vanished though his eyes caught sight of the large scar there. Not from the cuts but it was more precisely in the shape of a spider.

"A-spider…" He let escape. Her head turned suddenly to his words, eyes wide with both fear and hatred. He fell back, scared now more than before. She stared a second longer before looking away from him and standing up. He heard her sigh and whisper something too low to hear clearly.

She turned then with a kind smile and kneeled before him. "I'm sorry… it was dangerous for you." He stared, a little shaken. "Well, what's your name little guy?" He stared for a second, a little surprised by her quick change of mood. "Well…" "Uh-uh, Shippo." "Shippo, your cute." He blushed. "Do you have a home Shippo?" His head fell and she knew the answer. Her smile went low. "I'm sorry Shippo, that was your parent wasn't it?" He nodded. "He was killed by a demon." "A demon- who?" "I don't know. He's just some guy…" "Where is he?" "Dead- that guy- the half demon- he killed them." "Inuyasha?" He nodded again. "Oh- so- your lonely." Another nod. She stood up and looked around. Staying here any longer would prove dangerous. "Well Shippo, I'm from the south side- I'd be happy to have you along." His head flew up and stared. She smiled down at him. "I can't promise you riches or anything, but I can be your friend, and I have others." He raised a brow. "Why?" "Well, you did save my life back there." There was a silence but soon he smiled and climbed onto her shoulder setting off with her.

* * *

**There you have it, my beautiful work!

* * *

**

**PuppyAsha: I don't know about you: Turns to face SesshySama: But I'd say she's crazy.**

**SesshySama: Hmm…**

**LL: Shut up Inuyasha!**

**PuppyAsha: Don't start with me!**

**LL: Bring it on doggy! I'll muzzle you!**

**PuppyAsha: You'll what me! **

**LL: Your not even worth the insults anymore: Shakes head and turns away.:**

**PuppyAsha: What!**

**LL: Turns back: "But your still so adorable!": Grabs cheeks and squeezes:**

**PuppyAsha: Hweew-dop-pit! (Hey stop it!) **

**LL: Baby voice: "Yes your are…": Messages ears:**

**PuppyAsha: Starts purring:**

**SesshySama: You are truly pathetic little brother.

* * *

**

**Stay tuned for the next episode!**


	3. Chapter 4

Okay...I ain't gettin any reviews but there are alot of hits sooooo fine! Take it. Don't review! Meanies! P

* * *

**CHAP 4**

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha came slamming into his older brothers room, finding him in the window. Sesshomaru shot him a death glare but he ignored it. "I've found him. Naraku! the intruder was…" "Silence Inuyasha!" He paused. "Do not disrespect me by barging into my room." "Forget your respect. The intruder was working for Naraku, she had the spider on her back and even smelled of him once she released her miasma." "If she was one of Naraku's blood I would have sensed it." "She's tricky. I didn't know until I saw the spider." "Where is she now?" " Lost her, but she told me to keep you out of the south so that proves it! Naraku's in the south." There attention went to the little Rin who came into the room. "Is something wrong?" "No Rin- excuse us." Sesshomaru asked of her. She stared for a second but left soon after. "We cannot just march into the south. It's another territory and we risk to much with the battle. You don't know an exact location of Naraku do you?" Inuyasha bit his lip. "But I know he's-" "We can't intrude on a hunch Inuyasha." "Damn it he's there! If your too scared than-" He was silenced instantly by his brothers strong hold on his neck as he lifted him off the ground. "Do not insult me hanyou. I fear nothing but I will not risk my men on your pure desire." He then threw his brother onto the ground, his eyes narrow and angry. Inuyasha stood up instantly angry as well. "Fine- I'll go myself and when I find her she'll give him away. I'll kill him on my own." He stormed out of the room. Sesshomaru watched him go, letting himself cool off. Rin came into the room where Inuyasha once was. "Sesshomaru- Inuyasha is leaving." "He'll return shortly. Rin-" "Yes?" "I'm going out too." "Your leaving?" "Yes, await our return." He walked past her, leaving her to stare.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How do you like the meal?" Kagome and Shippo were back now. She had stopped to get him some food, understanding how hungry he was. "It's great!' He said high pitched. She smiled and let him swallow. "Shippo?" "Hm?" "Do you know Inuyasha?" He thought about it. "No. I just saw him when he killed the demons. I was following them." "Why?" "Well, I was angry." "Oh- so- would you say Inuyasha was a bad guy." "Well, I heard talk from other demons. He's actually kind of good hearted supposedly. I heard he even fell in love, but the rumor is a demon killed the girl." "Oh." "The alleys talk a lot about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru supposedly is full youkai. He was supposed to be mean and hate humans, except he takes care of a young girl." "Young girl." "Yeah- I think they said her name was… park- no Rin." Kagome gathered the facts.

They paid and set off again to her home.

"This is where you live?" "Yeah. It's not a mansion, but it's the safest place in all of this part of the south side. I'll introduce you to some of my friends- oh and Shippo…" "Yeah…" "Most the guys in here are human, so if they say mean things ignore them." He nodded unsurely. Entering Kagome was immediately bombarded with Sango.

"Kagome- you back- are you hurt." She shook her head. Sango smiled but suddenly noticed Shippo crouched on her shoulder. "Oh- who's this?" "Sango- This is Shippo. He's gonna be staying with us from now on." "Oh I see, well, it's nice to meet you Shippo, I'm Sango." "Is Miroku up stairs?" Sango nodded. "Shippo?" Kagome turned her head slightly. "How about you let Sango give you a tour. I've got to talk to someone." He was hesitant. "Don't worry." "Come on." Sano lifted her arm. Shippo slowly crossed from Kagome's shoulder to Sango's. "I'll be back." Kagome said walking ahead.

She found Miroku in his room, talking with two of his guys. He had a relieved look to her entrance. "Give us a minute." He told the guys so they would clear out.

"Are you hurt?" She shook hr head. "That's a new jacket." He added, noticing the details. She had to buy a new one to replace the old one and hide her mark. "Yeah. I liked it." He sensed she was lying but didn't push it. "Well…" "I had to get out fast this time. Inuyasha made an appearance, and he seemed pretty angry with me." "Inuyasha- the younger brother?" She nodded. "He attacked you." "Nothing I couldn't handle, but I avoided an big confrontation with him." She spoke of it with a calm unhindered tone. "Do you think they got the message?" She didn't respond. They had a silent moment before someone knocked on the door. An guy rushed in, his out fit torn a bit. "What's going on?" Miroku was bothered. "Some demon, he's making a mess up city. He keeps calling for some woman, a girl with the spider on her back." Kagome's eyes widened. "Demon, what demon?" Miroku asked. "I don't know. He's killing who ever goes at him, he's too strong for us." "I'll-" "No- I'll go." Kagome protested. "Kagome?" "It'll take me five minutes." "Do you know who-" "No- but I need a little exercise." She tried to make it a cover to hide her secret. "Than I'll go with you." "No- I got it." "Kagome?" He was against it. "I can handle it Miroku." "That's not the issue-what're you…" "Forget it. I'll be back by noon if anything." And with out another word she was out.

Finding Inuyasha was easy enough. He was making a big fuss in the streets and his aura was strong. He must've really been angry at her, but she couldn't figure a good reason why. The spider, was that what tipped him off.

Confronting him in his walk he stood angrily. His eyes flashed red again and his anger shined. "What do you want mutt?" She asked aloud. "Where is he!" He? "Your stink of him, and you have his mark!" Her eyes widened. She he- he wanted- Naraku. He thought she knew where he was. The connection angered her and she was beginning to get on the same level of anger as Inuyasha had hit. "You got the wrong girl. I don't know anything about anyone." "Don't lie to me!" He charged in great speed at her, missing when she dodged and crashing into a wall of a broken complex. He didn't wait to attack though and she found herself dodging numerous attacks against him. "Your following a dead end Inuyasha- go home." She said to him, continue to jump out of the way. He wasn't going to just give up though. "If you can't take a fall I'll have to drop you!" She hissed, stopping afar from him and throwing her hands up. Her aura grew and Naraku's scent filled the air. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but her eyes were focused, turning red even. He was confused for the moment, but took it upon himself to attack her anyways. He rushed in, her eyes keeping his every move, and just as he was about to strike her, he ran into something that stole his movements completely. His arms were stretched out and his leg too and his entire front body was stuck against something. He started to struggle, but as he did he felt the invisible net he was on cut through his clothes and pierce his flesh. His blood flowed along the strands and to the viewing eye, the net became a blood soaked web. Kagome let her self calm down and her eyes became normal again. She stretched her palms and her arms, feeling the stress the attack took on her body. Inuyasha's growling and bitching didn't go unheard.

"Bitch, let me go!" He was foolish enough to argue against the hold, allowing the strands to cut deeper into his body. "Tell me where he is! Tell me now!" She stopped her relaxation and faced him again, a frown on her face. "When I get off this thing I'm gonna!" "Go ahead and threaten me. The more you fight it the stronger it gets. I don't know who you want and I don't care. I should kill you with all rights, but I can't start a war because of you stupidity." He growled. "You sound like my brother." He hissed. She narrowed her eyes. "Than I guess that means your brother is not as stupid as you." Inuyasha growled louder. "That thing can only be broken from the outside. Keep fighting if you want, you'll just get weaker and weaker till you die, but I suspect one of yours will come for you before then." "You fucking trash! I know your working for him! You reek of him!" "Shut up!" She was angry enough. Instead of continuing to waste her time she started her leave, but then she sensed another hiding out. She stopped and looked around until he made his entrance. He appeared before Inuyasha, staring at them both. He was tall, long silver hair, a crescent moon of his forehead, two stripes on each cheek, amber eyes like Inuyasha's, wearing a particularly neat white shirt an white cat work trousers. He was obviously Inuyasha's older brother, but, a lot more sophisticated. Not something she'd expect from a gang leader, or a demon.

"Well, look at you Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled. He turned to Kagome. "I'm to assume you're the girl with the spider on her back." She narrowed her eyes. "That's her. The bitch is denying her connections to Naraku." "Indeed." Sesshomaru said, having watched the whole thing from the sides unnoticed. "I don't know." She continued to plea, feeling as if she were trapped in a wide open town. "You might as well as not lie to me girl. I know your lying." She sneered and took a few steps back. "Sesshomaru right? Your invading our turf- it's stupid." "Don't try to change the subject." He was a lot more keener than she suspected. "Look- I don't know where Na-he is hiding." Sesshomaru sensed this was not a lie but didn't trust her to let her leave with just that. "None the less- you better tell us how it is you share many characteristics." "I don't!" Her anger caught him off guard. "Just, get out of here!" Kagome was preparing to release the miasma, but to her shock, he vanished from his spot and reappeared behind her so she could sense. Now there, before she could react his hand came viciously against the back of her head and the last Kagome saw of him was his face as she fell into black.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

By the time Kagome regained consciousness, she found herself in a dark room. At first, she was a little oblivious to what was going on, but remembering everything she sat up immediately, realizing she was restrained at the wrists. They were tied behind her back by some kind of rope. She instantly tried breaking it apart, like she knew she normally could, but this one reacted against her spirit and stung her entire body. It was some kind of chanted ties. She hissed and threw her head down. "Sesshomaru…" His name escaping through her teeth.

"We should beat it out of her."

"Don't be foolish."

Inuyasha was already healing from the loss of blood on the web. He was standing before Sesshomaru in the dining room, bandaged up thanks to the aid of Rin. She was gone now and he and Sesshomaru were confronted with the girl they had in their basement. The sheer fact of it angered Sesshomaru. A lowly half demon girl dishonoring his home, but he didn't trust some of his own enough to keep a clear head around her. She was, although half human, attractive… something he'd never admit, and the low demons in his posse would do something foolish and underestimate her. At least here she couldn't get away or cause too much damage.

"She knows where he is, she's just lying." "She may not. We don' know what her exact connection to Naraku is." "Even if he didn't tell her where he's hiding, he probably comes to her. She's bait." Sesshomaru considered that. Inuyasha sat down, slouching on a chair, too weak to be thrashing about as he usually did, but he most likely was trying to get better extra fast so he could go badger the girl. "We'll give her the night. Do you understand." Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue against it but Sesshomaru beat him in words. "Inuyasha, the night. I don't want to hear any nonsense from you to her until I say so!" His brothers response was a growl but he silently agreed.

There were no lights on, only a small barred window on her left, letting in the little light of the street lights and sky. Obviously they weren't going to grace her with a meal or any such courtesy. The rope that bound her strength was attached to a longer rope that tied to the metal ring nailed into the cement wall. She sensed Inuyasha's presence at the doorway up the stairs, but he didn't enter. She heard the growl he let go, not even with her hearing abilities, which she truly didn't have, but it was just so loud. So Kagome sat against the wall, thinking to herself. Surprisingly this didn't bother her that much. No fear and no anger, just thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_You want this." "Please- you mean… please keep going right Kagome." "To have fun." "Come on- don't fidget- stay still." "Don't move and don't cry. No one will hear you here and it'd be a great inconvenience if I have to kill you before I get a chance to enjoy myself." "Please- you mean… please keep going right Kagome." "To have fun." "Come on- don't fidget-" "You want this." "You want this." "You want this." "stay still."_

"No!" Her eyes shot open and her body jumped, the ropes binding her reacting and stinging her, but she ignored them and sat up, breathing deeply, eyes wide. His sinister laugh still ringing in her head. "No-no…no…" She whispered between pants. The surroundings were still dark, the sky dark as well. She probably just drifted into sleep. After the shock she thought of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, angered by their presence in her life. She hadn't dreamed of Naraku in a long time. It was their words that rose his memories. Tonight she wouldn't get a calm sleep.

* * *

SesshySama: Why do you cry?

LL: They all hate me and my story!

PuppyAsha: Well duh.

Kagome: Shut up Inuyasha :sits by me: There there-it's okay...

LL: Sniffles:

SesshySama: If they dislike your writing why do you continue to show more of it?

LL: Becuz! I want to share it-and I hope they'll review if I give more-...BUT THEY'RE NOT!

PuppyAsha: No wonder...Your a crybaby.

Kagome: SIT BOY!

PuppyAsha: BOOM:

LL: Serves your right meanie! P

SesshySama: Such foolishness...

* * *

THE END.(Not of the story) 


	4. Chapter 5

This chapter is short srry. I'm kind of getting writers block ahead so I'm taking my time. It be nice to have more reviews that tell me how I'm doing so far!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The door up the stairs opened. The light from the upper house shined onto the ground, lifting up the basement a little better than the sun from the window. Kagome watched a girl, probably almost fourteen, coming down with a bowl and cup in her hands. She turned with a pleasant, curious look on her face, nearing Kagome with out fear. This was the girl Shippo told her of. Kagome didn't speak, and didn't try to scare her, it'd be wasted. "Hello- Sesshomaru told me to try and feed you." She bent over before her, Kagome not moving a inch. "I don't know if you like it, but I made Domburi." A/N:_A bowl of cooked rice with some other food put on top of the rice. _Kagome looked at the meal, feeling her stomach rumble, but unsure of it's true ingredient. "If you don't, I can at least give you something to drink." She held the cup closer. "Regular water." Again Kagome went with our a response, ignoring the craving of her dry throat. Rin stared for a moment then frowned. "Well, you've got to eat something." "Rin." Their attention went to Sesshomaru, who had snuck in unnoticed by Kagome. "Give us a second." Rin nodded, giving Kagome a smile before leaving, the food and drink left on the floor.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, still taken away by his appearance. "I thought it be smarter to question you while Inuyasha was still out." He took a step toward her and stood tall, proud. "Would you like to confess before I kill you?" "False threats." Kagome said suddenly, unhindered by his words. "I'd think about that twice." He returned. There was a stare off. "The name of this demon- what is it?" He asked suddenly. She had almost let the word escape her lips the day before. "I don't know." She said with out a second thought turning her head away from him. "Liar!" He was more upset by the quickness of her lie. "I don't know him. I don't know anything- I'm a member of the south grounds gang." He let himself relax, not wanting to embarrass himself by arguing with her. "It be smarter to answer me. If Inuyasha gets a shot at you he'll probably resort to violence. You being a female is irrelevant." "Shaking in my boots." She snapped. His eyes narrowed, annoyed by her disrespect. "Is that what I should carve on your tombstone?" She ignored it. "What's your name?" "Don't have one." "No name?" "Not for you." He pushed off his irritation. "Where are you from than?" "Where did you find me?" He frowned. "Your ignorance is getting old." "Yes sir boss." "Do you want to die?" His threatened. Kagome remained quite, staring at the wall intently. He remained for a minute longer before turning out and leaving, deciding that getting away from her would be better than killing her.

As Sesshomaru said, as soon as Inuyasha woke he was down there in a heart beat.

"Damn it- I know you know something!" Inuyasha started yelling five seconds into the game. Kagome was almost shocked by their completely different personalities. "Just tell me and I'll let you live." He sneered. "Kill me and you'll get nothing." She said simply, unhurt by all his threats. "Fucking wench!" He stormed off.

* * *

LL: Hi-uh-I'd like to have a show tonight but I'm afriad SesshySama and PuppyAsha are being too stubborn. Annoyin mutts huh?

PuppyAsha:What was that wnech!

LL: Throws a rolled up paper at him:

PuppyAsha: Runs off whimpering

LL:"Hehe, Uh- R&R!"


	5. Chapter 6

Okay I can't really be sure but f this is in bold font I srry-this comp is annoyin me...

Okay, well here is a longer more fufilling chapter to those who apprecaite me work-THANKYOUZ! It's these peeps ladies and gents that pay the "imaginary writers rent!" Okay I have no Ideal what that is?

Oh, Q, Q, who reads Hana-Kimi? Who? If you do-isn'it it a great manga!

* * *

Stay tuned for an episode of LL's convo after the show...

* * *

Chapter...uh- Six I think?

She waited till the night was late. They hadn't return to bother her and the human girl was most likely ordered to stay away. Kagome took this as her chance when she knew it had to be almost three to four in the morning. She shifted her body. Flexing her muscles now. The binding rope tied her hands behind her back, that's what she had to fix. In the silent night of the basement the sound of her bones turning out of place as she lifted her arms painfully higher up back and let them turn to fall before her face and rest slightly, letting the joints back in place. She groaned as the process went through, sighing when it was finally over. Now, getting step one completely, she turned around. The rope had zapped her from the obvious change in it's hold, but she ignored it. She faced the wall, walking up to the metal ring. Just metal. She was almost insulted. Her fingers trailed the rope from the ring to the next part that held her wrists. She contemplated the possibility of breaking it, and a problem arouse It was breakable, easy enough for her strength without breaking a sweat. The problem was, she'd have to call some of her demon half to break it with to strain, and doing that would release his essence which she was sure would not go unnoticed in the house.

She wasted a minute to vote against it, now knowing how'd she'd have to get loose. Kagome pulled her hands back, both holding a higher piece of rope so it was held straight, then she dropped her head, biting on the part of the thick threads. Her two front canine teeth extended, as if those of a vampire, and from them dripped acid. The acid melted through the rope like paper. As soon as it was fully separated from the ring, she used little strength to rip the rope from her wrists.

Now free, she took a better inspection for the basement. Across the room where a door lied, she didn't find a doorknob. Not thinking anything of it she went on. Stopping before she went onto the first stair. They were old, rickety, too much noise, so with one swift leap she was at the top step, no noise to her landing and she turned the knob. Trying desperately, she pushed it open, little squeaking of the hinges and she leaped away from it, stopping in another room. It was, a big room, big table in the middle. The dinning room no doubt. On the wall, over a fire place no less, was a picture of a man. A demon. He looked like Sesshomaru, but wasn't him. A father maybe. The table was empty and all chair tucked in. One finger over the top came up with dust. Obviously it hadn't been used in a while. Her inspection came to a sudden halt with the violent slam she received to her head.

"Ow!" She stumbled, taking a few steps forward, catching the corner of the table for balance to turn around. Sesshomaru was there, a look of annoyance on his face as he waited for her to fall over. Kagome, trying her hardest to ignore the throbbing pain in her head sneered, her legs buckling and she almost lost all her balance, but refused to drop. "Your stubborn." He said, still waiting. "You're an asshole." She returned, taking her eyes off him to drop her head, letting her hand lightly touch the back of her head. Pulling it forward she saw a little blood from the harsh hit. "Fucking…" It was a low, fading word before her grip on the table slipped and she went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru had caught the girl before she made a loud enough slam on the ground for Inuyasha to hear. He used little effort. She was light, and deep in sleep. He took her to lie on the couch of the living room, his hand sneaking a feel of her head. He could already smell the blood and felt agitated, more because he hadn't intended to hit her so hard. He left her for a second to retrieve a slightly wet cloth and some bandage which were stored in the kitchen for, things like these more commonly used on Inuyasha. He came back and there she lay, undisturbed as she bled. Kneeling over beside her, with one hand he lifted her head, trying not to care for her comfort but finding it bothered him more than he'd admit when she groaned slightly to his push, so he became more gentle. He patted the cut lightly, ignored the constant whines she gave off. When he was satisfied the bleeding was low enough he let her head go.

Now he was just agitated because her blood would stain his couch and the scent of it would be there for ever, even with the best scrub. It took just little effort to donate one good wrap of the bandage and tape it up. So there she lied.

Besides his over effort hit and her staining blood something else bothered him. Her blood was strange. She was a hanyou, that he already knew, but not like any other hanyou he had encountered. Inuyasha had bled enough that he knew his blood like his own. A hanyou's blood stunk of both the demon and human whom created it, but this girl stunk more of a human, and at that-her human blood was almost pure-tainted but wouldn't let the demon blood it ran with conquer it's identity. Interesting girl. He hadn't experienced yet her full demonic side, so maybe it was just the deceit she used to hide her identity. It might explain why he didn't suspect her the first time she snuck over the line. It bothered him for a mere minute, then he decided he didn't care.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Find her!" His hand slammed onto the desk. Kagome had been gone for two days with out any words and no leads to her wear-a-bouts. Despite his men who saw the demon she went to go fight, it still gave no direction. Demon, monster with red eyes. Doesn't tell a man much in a world of men and demons, men able to be as red as the demon blood themselves.

To his violent reaction, Sango and Shippo stiffened a little, startled. They were worried just the same, but Miroku was filled with guilt. He felt it was his fault, because he was too stupid to act to instinct and go with her to the fight he knew then was just wrong in every way. Now she was missing. His men scrambled out. They had been searching all their leads, even the top people for information, but nothing yet. He felt they might not have been trying, but even Kohaku was out there, and he had nothing as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

She opened her eyes, the throbbing in her head suddenly vanishing. It was dream, that she knew, but, her eyes widened. Naraku was over her, standing, staring down, a grin on his face. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. He stared, and beside him appeared a women, sharp red like eyes.

"She's the one?" The lady spoke, asking him. "Doesn't seem like she's worth it." She added. Naraku bent over, kneeling with his arm stretched out. His hand touched her thigh, and she felt her skin crawl. She wanted some much to kill him, she felt her insides burn with the desire. He must of sensed her hatred because he chuckled slightly, the same terrible laugh. His fingers came to slide up her thigh, up her waist, over her right breast, to which she really felt disgust, and then rested under her chin. "In due time Kagome." The sound of his saying her name made her ache. "Due time." He repeated, standing and vanishes into a cloud of black miasma. While he was gone, the disgusting cloud fell over her, taking her body in it and it burned. She felt it burning, but… impossible. "uh-uh-ahh!"

"Ahhh!"

Her head throbbed again and she flew up. She lashed out her hands, as if swapping the miasma away, and got to her knees, but something held her ankle and before she could run it yanked and she fell over, landing hard on the cold cement ground. Kagome took time to breath, calming herself down, relaxing, letting the pain subside. She used her arms to lift her and examined her surroundings. Cold, cement, stair case, bared window. "The basement." She sneered, backing and sitting to examine her leg. It was held in a metal shackle connected to a thick metal chain, back on the ring. Long than the rope, stronger. It didn't zap her strength, it didn't do anything. She took it in one hand and immediately ripped it off the ring, letting two rings pull apart as it fell, still on her leg though. It didn't take much effort to break the shackle off her leg and Kagome was up, wasting no time to run up the stairs. This time though, as her hand touched the handle, a bright purple shock hit her and she was thrown back, hitting the cement of the ceiling and falling on the ground. Now her head really ached. "Damn it!" She remained still, hissing, suppressing her desire to go wall to wall thrashing with her claws. Then the door opened. She looked up, hateful stare. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood there, Inuyasha looking extremely satisfied and Sesshomaru just staring with the same emotionless expression.

"Told you it work." Inuyasha said, proud of himself. Kagome bared her teeth, letting a single fang extend. "Your wasting your time wench-you can't break out of this cell." Inuyasha said with a grin. "Fuck you!" She didn't waste time to say that back. His smiled vanished and he glared. Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "The walls have been sealed with sutras against your individual chi." Kagome frowned, her eyes shifting only to notice the hidden charms that now glow against her presence before looking back up at them. Anger growing. Before she knew it her hand slammed against the wall behind her. "I want free-let me go!" Sesshomaru's grin faded. Inuyasha looked annoyed. "I don't know anything damn it! I don't know!" She wasn't worried about control, but wanted to get out of their eyesight before they recognized the slight tears that begged to fall so vanished back to the far corner where they couldn't see her. "I don't know!" She shouted again, hitting the wall. She slammed her back to the wall, sliding down against it into a cringe. Her hand came to her head where she was surprised to find the bandage. It made her smirk. "You'll trap me in a basement… use charms to attack me if I try to escape, harass me, yet you care enough to care for my wounds." She said it only a whisper, falling back into a despair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

She had finally retreated into a slumber around sunrise. Her eyes only opening when she heard the sudden door shut. They opened wide and she was surprised to see a tray of food and water before her. How had they done it without her even knowing it. She didn't worry about it long, sitting up to eat immediately. They gave a cup of water, bowl of rice and bread. A typical prison meal. It was gone fast. She ate with anger, despite hunger, trying to destroy the evidence that they had enough humanity to feed her.

Despite herself, sitting in pity, she found herself thinking of her past, remembering thing she would do better to forget. Before Naraku, when she was still that pathetic, innocent, weak little human girl, sitting the corners, praying for someone to love her. She resented that girl almost as much as Naraku. '_So weak-so fucking weak you went to the first monster to take advantage of you and look what happened' _Her head slammed against the wall, increasing the throb, but she ignored it. Remembering Naraku altogether was like a tape on fast-forward. She saw every little detail of the good times in fast speed, then, like slow motion, the bad times took forever to banish. His sinister laugh though remained. Her eyes shifted. After Naraku, she didn't understand. She was delirious-and leave it to another man to try something. He had her for awhile, lured her to a hotel, on top of her, almost inside her, but at the exact moment he snapped out of it. With out a second thought she had killed him. The deadly claws took his throat out. Bloodlust was the winner as she continued to rip him apart piece by piece. Only after the walls and the bed were red, and there was nothing else to shred did she come to her senses. '_Oh god' _She was a killer. Then the weakling came back. She sat in the bloodbath and cried. Cried for what felt like forever as the existence of that little girl faded into the dungeons of her soul. Just thinking about it Kagome felt her soul beginn to mourn, so she rushed to the next memory.

She was a weakling in the same sense, avoiding everyone, hiding in corners and shadows. Eating out of the trash, stealing when needed. This time she only searched for an end. He didn't want to die, although when she became suicidal it didn't matter. Even if one part wanted death, it always seems to vanish when it came near, her demon instincts taking over- conquering even her strongest enemies. She only killed when they fucked with her, when they got too close. For the longest time, each fight she would pray for it to be her last. But, his laugh would come, and she'd almost black out-as if something else took control, and she'd wake up over the bloody remains. The cops were after her for a long while, but couldn't get her.

And then Miroku came. Kagome was just turning sixteen. She was known by many…known as the spider of slaughter the way her victims were left in pieces. She thought he was threat, and he was first. A gang leader, man who exterminated demonic beings with great skill, along with her slayer girlfriends and exterminating gang. She though he had come for her at last, secretly happy. But he offered something else. A purpose for killing. There was no trust at first. She excepted his offer because he offered, food, a place to stay, some protection and a new life in some way. She didn't want to trust him, but that weak little girl peeked out, and the knew yearning for someone who would just except her came out. While most of the gang didn't, Miroku and Sango, even Kohaku did. They were strange, kind-soft- but strong- determined. Some part of her found they were the perfect kind of friends. Despite her trust and care for them, there was a shield even they held, that let her hide part of herself. Maybe that wasn't the best kind of friendship, but it worked for her. She didn't have to be weak for the acceptance she wanted…it worked.

Later, sooner, came the man Hojo. A god guy-a nice guy. She only met him on the street. He was a college boy- school boy-working boy. No strength to fight a real battle, no blood on his fingers. There was an attraction, but only the attraction she now called a want to be normal. He was stubborn too. He gave her gifts even when she sent them back. When she told him she was in a gang, she was dangerous, he kept on, ignoring what he thought was impossible.

Kagome smiled. Hojo was a part of her life she wished would go away only because it hurt him more then it her when she ended it. They had become some kind of serious. He broke down her wall and she grew a love, enough of love to forget her past and share his bed…but he said he loved her. She couldn't handle that…no-she couldn't put him through it-and he didn't know of Naraku, she wouldn't tell him. Kagome didn't love him back, not the way he loved her.

Then Koga. She didn't even have to lie. With Koga, it was just another part of her enjoying the bad boy, and the lust they shared. It was fun, and he was a charmer, like Miroku with Sango. It was fun. Then he took the same pathway as Hojo. Unlike Hojo, he didn't give up in the sense that he still came by, still told her he loved her, still told her she was his, and Kagome put him in his place every time. Koga like Miroku was a great friend. Again she smiled.

Her dreams were suspended suddenly with the opening to the basement door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Inuyasha reached the final step and turned his stare to Kagome, he almost fell back to the harsh glare she had in her eyes at him. She had glared, but this one was real anger.

"What now?" She hissed. He took the last step. "It wouldn't have to be like this if you'd just tell us what we want to know." She turned her head, which annoyed him. "Fucking wench." He came closer, a few steps, cautious of her still. "My brother doesn't want violence used against you, but your really tempting luck here." He said, a light hiss to sound threatening. Kagome just frowned. He reconsidered slapping her around for a few seconds before turning his back and going back to the stair case, stopping to speak but still turned. "Just because he won't beat you-doesn't mean we won't leave you here to rot. I'm sure you know that every day your in here, the more energy those sutras will steal." And with that said he left.

* * *

Therez ya have it-tell me what ya think! NOW! P.S, I'd like reviews on how I'm writing...I mean if I'm wiritng like terribly someone tell me-if I'm a bad writer I mean?

* * *

LL: Poor JG Kagome...she's living a troubled life...

REAL Kagome: Yeah-but that girl's nothing like me.

LL: Of course-everyone knows in a fanfictions someone's gotta change...

Kag: Still...she's to hardcore...and I'd never play with Hojo or Koga like that.

LL:Smirks: Sure you wouldn't.

Kag: Huh?

LL: Changes subject: Besides...no offense Kag, I'm rooting for ya and everyhting and I hate that claypot, but your too...soft. I mean you could control the entire anime::Pumped with ideals of how to take over:

Kag: No thanks.

LL: Awe your no fun... I mean if I were you I'd have Inuyahsa, Sesshoamru, Koga, even Naraku feeding me grapes around the clock...I'd play target pratice with your twin.:Grins evilly:

Kag: Backs away:

LL: Goes on ranting about how to become Queen of Inuyahsa:


	6. Chapter 7

KK, if anyone has noticed or hasn't, I removed the first chapter containing the rape scene between Kag and Nar. It always bothered me to open up the file and see it, but for you others who would maybe like to read it, message me and I'll send it to you..thanx. Enjoy readers.

* * *

**Chapter... 7...?**

"Funding for the final investment is coming through the Toukijin Corporation in the North."

(A/N: I don't know anything about business, but I tried to sound smart so…)

Sesshomaru sat across the table staring at the woman, dressed in a formal suite, filling him in on the latest business. Gang leader though he was, Sesshomaru was also the wealthy owner of Tenseiga & Tessaiga. It was a business their father had left to them, and despite Sesshomaru owning it, and his dabbling in it, he actually only made the big decisions to effect the money and success it had. In fact in the underground world, most people would classify Sesshomaru's gang as the most…organized, exceptions of course with his brothers part in the system. It could be compared at the mafia, some neat and professional while other parts sloppy-the ones who do the dirty work. He did rarely join board meeting and other such nonsense, leaving a trusted friend, Jaken, to act as corporation president. His little involvement left it so many of his enemies, outside the business world, like other acting gang leaders, knew nothing about his involvement. Which is why Toukijin Co. thrived without interruption in the north.

The office which this human met him in now was in fact in his home, first floor near the front door.

She waited his comment on the matter, but he had none. In fact, he didn't even fully grasp what she had said, finding his thoughts on the wench downstairs. "Sesshomaru?" He blinked, realizing his drift and clearing his throat. "That's fine-that'll be all today." He said, sitting straight then standing. She stared for a second, blinking but quickly gathered his papers and stood as well, putting them in her brief case. "I'll show myself out then." "Tell Jaken I send my appreciations." "Of course."

He left he office, heading for the kitchen to find Rin. She was preparing some food her , and for the girl. She smiled greatly when he appeared. "Do you want something?" He didn't respond, letting his eyes wonder to the basement door that lied just beyond the kitchen in a hallway to the dining room. "Not hungry then." Rin said to herself, returning the calm huming. "Rin.""Yes." She stared, a look of excitement in her eyes. "Did the girl act violent toward you?" She blinked. "Violent…uh-well no. She just refuse to speak-I don't think she likes me." "Hmmm." He thoguht. "I'll allow you to take her, her meal today. If she tries anything-call for me." She smiled. "Okay-can I talk to her?" "Yes." He said leaving.

It was a plan. The girl wouldn't speak to them, he and Inuyasha, but she seemed to harbor no ill-will to Rin. She may be reluctant-but Rin talked so much-you couldn't help but respond-he knew first hand. Hopefully, overtime she might share a little more, like her name. It was quite annoying not knowing the name of your prisoner. She was quite arrogant.. His thoughts as he went through the house up the stairs to Inuyasha's room.

The fool was listening to his annoying loud scratching instruments music(heavy metal). It was nice and loud too-so he didn't bother to try and knock. Opening the door he saw his younger brother lying on his bed, arms behind his head and eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping. He wore a white beater and baggy black jeans. Sesshomaru crossed the room and took delight turning the radio off. Inuyasha sat up quick. "Don't you knock!" "Quit barking." The shared a momentary glared before Inuyashabacked downand turned his stare away. "We need to talk about the girl." His head whipped back." "Are you finally gonna let me beat her?" He apparently had no problem with the thought-it was out of character for him-but he'd take joy in suspending anything connected to Naraku. "No." Sesshomaru stated flat. Inuyasha's ears dropped, and a slight smirk appeared and vanished just as quickly across Sesshomaru's lips. "She's too stubborn to talk-so I suggest we take an approach not involving brute force." "Then what?" "Being….nice." Inuyasha jaw dropped slightly "Your joking right…?" "She's got a barrier up and I suspect she's foolish enough to be tricked. If we act as if we care about something other than Naraku-she might let her guard down." "She might think we're her friends." Inuyasha classified. Sesshomaru remained silent. "So how do we do that now?" "I just told you." "Yeah-so how?" Sesshomaru sighed to himself. "When you go badger the girl-try asking other questions, family-friends-life-and try not to lose your temper with every visit. She'll be crude the first few times." "Why this approach. Beating her would be faster." "Or it would just cut any chances we have of finding Naraku." Inuyasha stared, still obviously against the long approach…but didn't argue. "Good-I'd suggest you avoid talking to her unless your exceptionally bored or in a good mood."

"Do you like it?" Rin had taken Kagome her meal and Kagome had started eating immediate. It had a little more treats than the last time, like juice not water, and curry rice with bread. Kagome didn't respond, just continued eating. "You must be hungry…I used to know what that felt like-I used to be an orphan, Sesshomaru took me in." Kagome stopped at this. A sudden thought coming to her head. _Know thy enemy. _Rin noticed her curiosity and kept talking. "Yeah- I was one the streets- this guy attacked me and Sesshomaru happened to be passing by. Thank god-he saved me and I guess everything else fell in place-except he was like you at first." Kagome eyes locked. How? "Well- I guess I'll let you eat?" She stood and started walking. No! "Rin!" The girls topped and turn. "How?" "Huh?" Rin came back. "How-is he like me?" She blinked then smiled , sitting down before her. "Well, he was quite-and didn't really talk." Kagome didn't see the resemblance. She wasn't talking because they held her hostage-he was probably just being a cold hearted demon. "Well…he talked but all his emotions kind of came out in one word if you can understand that-I got used to it. After a while he was more expressive...then I-well after the time I was kidnapped-" Again Kagome's eyes looked at her. "He saved me and now it's almost like he tries harder to-talk-to me that is." "Who kidnapped you?" "Uh-I'm not sure…I was kind of unconscious for most of it-I wasn't even really scared-I knew Sesshomaru would save me-no doubt." "You like him a lot?" "Yeah-he's a good guy when you get passed his surface." "So he killed the demon that stole you?" "No-they're still chasing him now." Kagome's eyes widened. Naraku. "Rin-did the demon-he do anything to you-can you remember." "No-I was actually held somewhere else, and the one's that kept me there till Sesshomaru came were a bunch of big ugly demons. They were creepy." She said childish. Kagome giggled slightly. "Did you see the demon that kidnapped you?" "Um-it was this lady…she was pretty, and traveled by wind-like-it took us up and then we'd be somewhere else completely-it was kind of cool. She had red like eyes thought, and a spider on her back-that's all I remembered before I fell asleep." The spider…was she another victim like Kagome-or-a willing subject. "Does Sesshomaru know about the scar, the spider I mean?" "Yeah-I told him." No wonder Inuyasha attacked her so fast at first. He saw the scar. "Hey-what about the girl Inuyasha loved?" "Kikyo." She said it at a whisper. "Kikyo?" Kagome too whispered it. "Inuyasha gets mad when we talk about her…she was pretty." "What was she like?" "Well-She was nice-and calm-I only knew her for a little while-but she helped me fit in here." They still spoke in whispers. "She died a year ago though- Inuyasha's been sad about it ever since." "How she die." "Sesshomaru told me she's got sick-Inuyasha blames a demon." Two sides of a story-or did Sesshomaru just tell Rin that to keep her from being hurt? Kagome thought things over for a good while before coming to a risky plan. Step one. "Rin." "Yeah?" "Thanks for the food." "Your welcome." She was happy. Kagome smiled big-but visibly let it fade and frowned, looking immediately sad. "What's wrong." Step two. "Oh-well I miss my friends…I'm sure they're worried about me." She sulked into her huddle and held her knees. "Are you worried about them?" "Yeah-and they don't know where I am-or if I'm okay-they might even think I'm dead. I have a little friend, Shippo, he's just a kid and I'm like a big sister to him-he's probably in tears. I've been gone so long." She frowned and pretend to tear, wiping her eye. Rin stared, obviously feeling guilty and sad for her. Step three. "I just wish-I could call them-to tell them I'm alright." Rin leaned toward her, staring sad. "Call them?" "I lost my cell phone." She never had one-they were annoying. Rin sat back, thinking to herself, pondering, then her face lit up. "I can-" She turned the volume down. "I can let you use out phone. It's a cordless." Kagome's eyes lit up. "Would you?" She whispered. Rin nodded. Kagome lunged her way, hugging her. "Thank you so much." Rin patter her back and pulled away to stand. "Wait here." She ran up the stairs and vanished. Kagome watched her go, feeling a little guilty for using her-but told her self it was for her survival. A few minutes later, Rin came back down-slowly and calm. She held a cup in her hand and smiled innocently. "Here's your water." She said loud, obviously trying to convince who ever might be listening. She came to sit in front of Kagome and put the cup down. They both looked back up at the closed door way, then convinced, Rin turned back and pulled the small phone from her shirt. "Here." Kagome smiled and took it, dialing fast. The phone rang…a slight static was heard. "Please." Kagome said low. "Sango?" "Miroku!" "Kagome!"' "Miroku I'-" The static went on-cutting them off for a moment. "Kagome!" He called through. "Damn-Miroku I'm fine and I'm in the East-Sesshomaru's-" more static. "Kagome I can't-" "I'm in Sesshomaru's house!" Said loud suddenly-and then he basement door flew open. In a heart beat he had come down the steps and thrown the phone at he wall. Rin flinched away-Kagome stood and extended her claw as a reflex.

He stood directly in front of her-Rin kneeling behind him. "Rin-Go up stairs and stay in your room until I get you." He said-clearly holding his temper. She stared sadly but nodded and left without a word. Kagome staring at the angered Sesshomaru-couldn't help but grin. He lost it and in a second she was up against the wall, held by his hand at her throat. "You're a foolish woman." He growled. "If I-we're-foolish-I would-wouldn't have -thought of…" She couldn't squeeze out anymore but he got the point. He tightened his grip then let her go suddenly, dropping her to cough. "That does not make you intelligent. Using someone like her makes you a bitch. Trying to escape me-is what makes you foolish." He stared down and she glared up. "And destroying acts of kindness we have every right not to give-makes you an idiot." He left then.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She was okay?" Sango had come back in a rush as soon ash Miroku called her to inform of Kagome's unclear call. "There was so much static-she must be far. Some where a phone can't work well." "She was okay?" Sango repeated. "She tried to tell me-I just-I couldn't hear it." "She was okay!" Again she pleaded, losing her earlier still with agitation. Miroku looked up at her, bloodshot eyes. The poor gang leader hadn't slept one peaceful minute worrying about Kagome. He blamed himself for a lot when it came to her, and now-now it all slapped him at once. Sango remembered his confession only a few nights ago.

**Flashback; **It was 1:00 the morning. Half the gang was out, still digging up information. The other had cleared out to avoid Miroku's anger. Kohaku was sleeping with little Shippo. Poor Shippo had it rough. They had just met and everything was changing and then she disappeared.

Sango was in their room, unable to sleep without him beside her. Rest was hard enough as it is but she couldn't close her eye knowing her was beating himself up. So she rose and found him in Kagome's room, sitting on the bed, deep in thought. "You should come get some sleep." She said in a stern voice. When she asked him-he said no and that was the end, now it needed to be ordered. He looked up at her with sad eyes. They made her shudder. Miroku rarely got that sad. "I should've killed her." He said suddenly. Sango's heart sunk as she took a step inside. "I was supposed to-remember?" She remembered.

Back when Kagome was the slaughtering spider, before they even met her, she had ended the lives of one to many people, not to mention made things hard for the gang to keep up it's hold. They had sent others to try and deal with her-before they knew anything about her, but they didn't live. Miroku came to the conclusion that she needed to die. He didn't seemed to burdened b it. It was not the first time he ended any demon, even a half demon. Another tainted soul.

Miroku went alone. He didn't want Sango to get hurt-knowing the demons reputation well. He had seen first hand what the girl left of her victims. It was a hunt. She ran through the abandon building on the rundown town as if they were her back yard. They were in some way. But Miroku and his few strongest followed effectively behind her. His skill was great and a demons aura was easy to follow, especially when she had hers to high pitched as she ran.

By the time they had her cornered, two of his guys were down, but he was stronger than that. Miroku expected to find some ugly manor of beast, eyes lit with the yearn for the blood. Seeing the little Kagome was a shock. She didn't even look like she had demon in her, but aura didn't lie, neither did the red eyes she flashed in threat. Despite her appearance, he wouldn't grow weak simply because of that but this girl-Kagome was different. He felt it, her soul was pure. Not tainted a bit despite the massacres she was responsible. It baffled him. He didn't understand and it seemed in that short time of confusion, a pity and care developed. He couldn't kill her, so her made an offer.

Sango and the others were defensive of the kid-they didn't trust her. Soon Sango and Kohaku saw what Miroku did though. Over the years, while his gang may have still had their doubts, most f them were loyal and trusted her enough. It was all his fault.

Sango went to sit by Miroku now on the bed. He didn't cry, but looked so torn inside. She couldn't offer any words. "It's not fair-I just wanted to help, but-I only kept her as a killer." Kagome couldn't be a normal girl, the demon inside her couldn't be suppressed. She was strong, and effective against enemies he learned. Soon, he trusted her for the missions he didn't risk his human men in. He suppressed the guilt, they both did. It was just the way it had to be. It gave her the purpose he promised. "She killed to protect us." Sango faced the pain of her past too. "We should have-imagine what tortures she'd going through. Imagine what she's gone through." He was gripping his fists in anger to himself. Sango could only hold him that night. She couldn't' get through to the part of him that needed her…only Kagome had that skill. The innocence he saw in her, and the nurturer she found in him. They had a bond not even he and Sango had. A bond she couldn't reach. **End. **

"She said she was okay, but…" He didn't admit his fear. Kagome wouldn't admit it if she were hurting. "Can't we…aren't there any clues." "No." He said in a low growl, angry. "I tried…I couldn't hear-it's…" "Not your fault." Sango said strictly. He stared at her. "At least we know she's alive Miroku. How'd she get a phone huh. If they were holding her in some kind of prison-how'd she get a phone. She has to be somewhere more humane…or she may have even escaped. She called to tell us she was coming home." "But she was-" "She'll find another way to call us if she wants to. Kagome wouldn't let any beast control her." She smiled, silently convincing herself o the fact as well. Miroku still had the guilt over him but grinned shyly too. Right now-they had to keep trying, and pray.

* * *

SesshySama: I don't eat human food. 

LL: I didn't say you did.

SesshySama: By impyling my ward could feed me you implied I ate human food.

LL:Sigh: I was just being a writer. Who knows, maybe one day we'll know the secret between you and food.

SesshySama: Meaning what?

LL: Stares: Hey PuppyAsha!

PuppyAsha: What?

LL: What does your brother eat?

PuppyAsha: Shrugs: Probabaly babies.

LL: Horrified look:

SesshySama: I do not eat infants.

PuppyAsha: Than what do you eat?

LL: Yeah, what do you eat?

SesshySama:Turns his back: That is no business of yours.

LL: Oh cummon Sesshy, what d'ya eat?

PuppyAsha: What do dogs eat...he picks out of the trash.

SesshySama: Poison Claws!

PuppyAsha: Oh yeah! Tetsiaga!

LL: Uh-guys...: Turns to audiance: Who knows what Sama eats?

* * *

See ya! Review fans plllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 


	7. Chapter 8

I think this one is a short chap but here it is those of ye who are faithful!

* * *

**CHAP 8?**

Kagome hadn't eaten or drank anything in a whole day. The day after her call there wasn't another visitor. She had little left of the meal Rin gave her and finished the scraps the next morning. Now it was the second day after the event and they _graciously _gave an example of her life without their so called hospitality.

It wasn't new, she'd done it before-but it still had an impact. The hunger and sutras attacked her at once so all she could do was sit still and rest, a meditation. She tried to get an extra feel of her surroundings. A spiders senses were strong. ( A/N: Again…I know nothing about spiders, I just think of Spiderman when I think of her so called senses. ) Usually she became aware to the blue print of her surrounding when she tried, but because the charms, every time she scanned her surroundings, it always came out with the same boxed prison.

When Kagome replayed his scornful words after he held her life in his grip, she came out with one conclusion. She was an idiot. An idiot because she wanted to live. Now she just had to face how far she was willing to go to live. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both had a debt against Naraku, like her. Even if she admitted her dirty curse, it wouldn't help them much after that. Despite the dreams she had, like the one a few nights ago, where she felt his touch…she had no interaction with the monster. She was glad she didn't see him. If she had, would revenge take over-or sickness and ashamed?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin had been ordered to stay away from the girl. After that little trick, he determined she was too tricky for someone like Rin. No-only he…Inuyasha would easily fall for other tricks-so only Sesshomaru could face her. It had been about two days since he ignored her completely. Inuyasha itched to knock her for trying, but Sesshomaru told him to keep away. Rin had grown attached so soon and frequently asked if the girl was okay. Sesshomaru usually didn't give her an answer except for the short, "She's a live" response.

After her trick, he used a lot of strength not to snap her neck. Usually he could control himself but this girl bothered him like Inuyasha and Rin did. She touched apart of him he didn't want her to.

And then when he reviewed the incident he found one big bothersome irony. He called her a bitch for using Rin the way she did, but it occurred to him, he was doing the same thing. He tried to use Rin against her…she managed to turn that around without even knowing it. Tricky little spider.

"Sesshomaru?" He turned his head. Rin had appeared at his door with a light knock. "Yes?" "I-I'm going to bed, but I left a meal in the oven for Kagome...and some for you. You haven't eaten today." She said shyly. He blinked. "Thank you-good night Rin." She stared but smiled and bowed slightly running off to her room. Looking at his clock it was almost midnight. The meals Rin made for Kagome he had thrown in the trash. A way to vent his anger. It had been two days-would he wait till…

Sesshomaru fixed the food onto a tray. Somewhere in his thoughts he had unconsciously chosen to give her the food, if only to see how she faired.

Reaching the floor, he didn't look at her until he turned to face her. She was in a huddle in the basement corner, head down and still. She didn't even bother to stir at his presence. He let the irritation pass. He set the tray down with a sort of loud bang, as is clearing his throat to get attention, but she remained how she sat. He again forced his aggravation way and went to lean off the stair beam. "Are you too ignorant to take the meal we give?" He couldn't keep his usual quite self. Kagome didn't stir. "I think Rin would be hurt if you let her work go to waste." No response. Her aura, or the aura a demon had, was low. She was obviously weak. He knew it was a famine but felt no guilt. He judged the situation. She was taking a silent vow. Respectable, he would have done the same. Sesshomaru decided to leave her with her dignity.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Their next visit was the next night. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru appeared. Sesshomaru saw that she had eaten all of the food Rin prepared. So she wasn't starving herself. They planned a sort of god cop bad cop attack.

"She knows." "I don't know." "Yes he does." "I don't know." Sesshomaru was standing against the wall with his eyes closed and head down, silently growing more and more agitated They had spent a whole hour down there without her uttering one word, so Inuyasha did what he did best. Annoyed her. He just insulted her clothes and her hair and her weak attack. She finally bit back by commenting she was strong enough to defeat him. He glared and by the next hour they had begun this baby argument.

"I know you know you lying little winch!" "Leave me alone. Starve me and let me die in peace!" She cried. Inuyasha was enough to drive even the strongest demons to asked for death. "You'd like that would you?" He laughed. "Inuyasha!" They both went silent and turned to face Sesshomaru. "I think we've wasted enough time this night." "What! But-" "You can assault her again tomorrow." Inuyasha glared and had obvious defiance but stomped out anyways, hissing under his breath. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, daring him to try-but he just walked up the steps without giving her a second glance.

When she investigated the sutras that bound her in here she learned she couldn't even touch them without getting a large bolt of energy against her. After the first bolt she lost mind and attacked each charm with her claws, only causing herself more damage. So now Kagome sat back in her corner with burnt hands and slight cuts around her body. Her wardrobe had taken a good shred as well.

The cuts would normally be an easy healing process, but she didn't have the energy to call forth her demon. These wounds would have to heal on their own time.

She was sure Inuyasha saw them when he delivered her little meal, but for the first time since she met him, he had to courtesy to let her be. No doubt he'd pester her later for them though.

It was official, over an week since they took her and still she didn't give them any related comments on Naraku. She contemplating whether giving them his name would buy her freedom, but decided to keep it as a trump card in case.

The days got increasable boring. At first the joy of the silent confinements was all she cared or, but even that depressed her now. She actually discovered a rise of hope when they came to "visit" just for the company, although she didn't prefer either to the other at the time. Inuyasha was always the same. Badger badger, blah blah. Sesshomaru was quite the opposite. He used his silence to drive her crazy and she frequently found herself snapping at him because of it.

Lately they had started to ask her unrelated questions. Like family and her likes. She didn't understand it but wouldn't fall into it. Cautiously she'd tell them small details of her life. As for family, she would tell them again it was the south gang members. Likes: Not them.

They didn't allow Rin down unsupervised. Someone was always at he top of the stairs. Even if Rin didn't know Kagome sensed it. She even tested them often, asking Rin questions he knew would bother them or making extra loud comments to offend them. Rin actually was the only person in the whole house she did enjoy. She was a little innocent and naïve but it was cute in it's own way.

They had at least seemed fit enough to provide her a light blanket, but no pillow. She nagged them about it just for the fun of their reaction.

Tonight there was no moon. It was late, almost three and though Kagome was tired she couldn't sleep. A new scent was in the house. It was familiar, but she couldn't place the human. It only bothered her because she couldn't believe there was another human in this house at this hour. They had, had a human guest a few days back, but it was during the day and the visit was short.

All questions were answered tough.

When the door opened, she became defensive. It was that human she didn't know, or his scent, but as it made way down the steps Kagome was shocked to realize it was Inuyasha. His once silver hair was black now. His eyes were brown and his hands had no claws. She resisted the urge to give twenty-questions, but stared. It occurred to her upon his last step that hanyou's turned human once and a while. This night must have been his night then.

His bad mood was sensed a mile away. It radiated off him, yet there he stood. Why show her? Why show her a weakness? Was it another ploy?

"What are you looking at!" Kagome's thoughts died at his sudden snap. She blinked and turned her gaze away. "Why come down here if you didn't want to be looked at?" "I-" He had no explanation. "Sesshomaru was bothering the fuck out of me. At least down her he'll leave me alone." It was the biggest lie he had told yet. She just nodded.

They were in a long silence, neither willing to speak. He had gotten comfortable over there, sitting against the post with his eyes closed. Kagome sat in her corner still, glancing at him every few seconds pondering. She couldn't resist any longer though.

"I think this is the quietest you've ever been Inuyasha." He remained quite for a moment. "I don't feel like arguing tonight." "Sun rise should be in another hour." She offered conversation. He just grunted. She frowned. "May I ask what your lover ever saw in you? Your so moody." His head swung up and his glare was fierce. "Shut up!" She didn't flinch. "She's the reason your after the demon right?" "Shut up!" She frowned and stared coldly. "You know-I'm not gonna open up to you if you don't return the favor." He frowned and turned his head away. Kagome sighed and looked away as well. Almost a whole twenty minutes went by before a peep was uttered, and to her surprise, it was Inuyasha who spoke.

"Her name was Kikyo." She turned to stare. He was staring at the ground. "She was a waitress." Typical. "She was- didn't like her at first, but-she…" Grew on him. "I-I foundher-she was beaten…and… She got sick, but it wasn't a natural sick. Someone, something infected her. " His fist gripped harshly in his hold. Kagome felt her stomach not. "H-He raped her…" He said it as if it were torn from his mind. Now her heart sunk. Rape. How many had he raped? How many suffered like her? "What ever he was-infected her….but her body-it couldn't withstand the virus." He was frowning, but he was sad. Kagome shook her own fists, angered too but silent. "She died the next night."

So-she suffered like Kagome did, but…Kagome lived. Maybe that's how he dealt with all the innocent girls he hurt. Inuyasha confirmed her thoughts.

"I didn't know what did it-but his scent was everywhere…" His eyes shifted up to her, but they were all hatred. She knew he saw Naraku in her. "I found little clues-little tips. He's done it before…no one ever survives it."

Whatever changed her, was a virus, but she was…lucky…The very thought sickened her. She was "lucky" enough to withstand the virus and become the monster she is now. That's why they thought she was his creation in a different way. If none others survived, she couldn't just say she did. How did she survive? "The girls-every girl he…they have sacred blood." She looked up suddenly. He had eyes strict on her. "They all have the blood of a pure decadence-like a priestess…but after he's done with them, the blood tainted. Only the best noses could detect the hidden magic." He frowned, obviously thinking about his lover. "I know he's in the south. Everything…" Again his eyes found her. "Everything." It was a strict word. "Points to the south."

Kagome felt her stomach tighten as if cracking under the pressure of his stare. "No…" She said suddenly. "I-We've never had problem with a demon like that." She couldn't look at him directly. "Yeah-well your eyes tell me otherwise." There was the familiar anger he gave her when he accused her. She still didn't look at him. "I know you know something girl-I just hope you have enough sense to tell me soon before I end your existence." That was positively the worse threat he had ever given her. Not like he hadn't threatened her with death before but his tone as he said it was complete hatred and disgust. He left her in her own quiver.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You seem bothered.." Sesshomaru had stopped at his brothers door which was five in the six in the morning and the sun had just risen. He spoke after his brothers transformation. Inuyasha grunted. "She didn't say anything like usual…I don't think your big _plan _worked." He said in a hiss. Sesshomaru just stared. "I didn't expect her to say anything." "Then why did you make me go down there!" His brother jumped to his feet. Sesshomaru frowned. "Calm down Inuyasha." "Don't tell me what to do!"

The way he acted, Sesshomaru knew some words were shared that bothered Inuyasha more than he'd admit. "Take your anger out on someone who cares. Pick your opponents." "You know what-even if you did kick my ass again it be worth it for one good swing!" He turned his back to stare out the window. Sesshomaru spoke again after a moment of silence. "By showing the girl a _weak _side of you…she's already been fooled. It will confuse her…" He turned and took a step. "Just keep playing with the mind and the defenses will drop." He said smugly vanishing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

Uh-I think my story is twistin-I might have to make a completel rewrite-maybe-maybe-I hope not-Ahh-my stupid mum is pissin me off!

* * *

LL: It's spring break!

PuppyAsha: Spring what?

LL: Break!

PuppyAsha: What is that?

LL: It means I don't have school so I get to sleep in and stay up all night _(Even though I already do that)_

PuppyAsha: School? That thing Kagome's always leaving the hunt for the jewel shards for?

LL: Yeah-that hellish place!

PuppyAsha: **Grins smugly**: That means she's got no excuse for running away anymore.

LL: **Blinks**: Well not-: **PuppyAsha runs away beforeI can finish:** Exactly... Does Japan have a spring break- I think they do:: **Shakes head**: I know this won't fair well...

**Meanwhile**

Kags: Inuyasha what do you think your doing?

PuppyAsha: It's Spring Break right-yeah- so your coming back with me for good to find the jewel shards:: **Dragging her by her hand**:

Kags: What-it's not spring break! Let me go!

PuppyAsha: Sure it's not. Your not getting away this time...

Kags: **Pulls arm back**: SIT BOY!

PuppyAsha: **BOOM**:

Kags: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!... _(You get it)_

* * *

Review pleaze! 


	8. Chapter 9

****

Hello peeps! I'd like everyone to know that maybe one or two more chapters after this and there shall finally be a change of scenery! Yippie!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Sesshomaru let Inuyasha have another visit with the girl before interrupting.

"Inuyasha-give her a break."

The youngest son had come down to badger her like he use to. Another ploy to trap her.

He sneered and left fast. Sesshomaru saw her standing on a different wall for a change, back turned and arms against the stone with her head in her heads. Her shirt was torn and dirty and her jacket was thrown back in the corner. Kagome didn't care to hide the spider on her back. She looked as if she could crack from his bitching but Sesshomaru understood her meditation. Except she seemed very tense-unusual.

"Your looking weak."

Kagome bared her teeth unseen.

"Maybe you should stop wasting time and energy attacking paper and telling us some information." He was across the room now examining the sutra. "Or you could just waste away." Kagome hissed her agitation. He laughed but not aloud. "I can go two more weeks, six if you continue to feed and nourish me…" She informed to spite him. Kagome didn't pay attention when he started moving again but tensed suddenly when she felt his body right behind hers. She lifted her head and started to turn when his hand pushed her back against the wall. She started to wrestle until his hand went over her left shoulder.

Going past her he had noticed something through the torn fabric that caught his attention and now he checked it out. Her pulled the torn shirt away a bit and she knew what he was doing. Kagome stiffened, which he felt and it only aroused his curiosity. He looked closer toward the front of her shoulder, noticing a black and blue like bruise with the small surrounding veins dark against her paled skin. It was almost like a tattoo that went under her skin but not. He let his brows sink with a bit of disgust and more of another emotion he couldn't place.

"So your mated."

In demon society, if a girls first sex was with a demon there was always a mark left behind that wouldn't disappear. Way back before machines and electricity and even past when tradition still meant something, that mark told others a girl belonged to another and could not be touched. With the years though, some ignored it. It was still a sentence in the demon world but not so strict as the past would have allowed it. He denied she was still with the demon at that. The girl had the scent of at least two others he could tell now that he focused on it. Sesshomaru hadn't encountered a mated girl in a case like this before. Nor had he met one in a situation when he wished to bed her, so he didn't know what his priority was in the matter.

It was true. Kagome had discovered it soon after Naraku but couldn't get rid of it. The bruising only admitted that she had once or twice tried to remove the piece of skin but it would not be banished. Hojo didn't understand it but Koga did. He had the look of a dominating male when he saw it but confided and trusted Kagome enough to not let it interfere with their relationship. Still though, she had more than one reminder of that bastards rape.

Kagome stood still but he felt her anger rising. He decided to test her rage. "Might the demon who left this be the same we seek?"

And there it was. Kagome lashed out suddenly, fully willing to slaughter him but he was fast out of her reach. "Your getting a little too close for comfort dog breath!" She hissed standing defensively. She had immediately moved in his way of the stairs incase he decided to leave her behind the bars to avoid the fight. Sesshomaru glared by the insult to his kind. "You should stay in you place Halfling." "Fuck you."

Sesshomaru dropped his head slightly but noticed suddenly that Inuyasha was on the few steps watching. Kagome realized this too but didn't let her gaze shift.

"Do you need your brother to fight me dog demon?" He growled. "Don't insult me. I will need no help-nor would I ever except it." "Good!" She sped forward, catching the fabric of his pants before he could get out of the way fast enough, except they tore easily in her talons. Sesshomaru was bothered by it but kept his moving as she came at him again. Kagome didn't just keep attacking. In fact each attack would lead him exactly where she wished him to go considering she was setting up her web. Not like the one Inuyasha got trapped in; she was sure though he saw her trap, but he kept silent. Sesshomaru hostilely felt the energy of each thread but they seemed to break and fall when he went past him. He kept avoiding her strikes, not bothering to lash back with annoyed her, but it was for the better. At last when she stopped completely he did too.

Sesshomaru was in the middle of the room, Kagome was back in a corner. By predatorily standards, he would seem to have to advantage. "Are you done?" He asked calmly. She took a few hot breathes but relaxed. He smirked slightly. "It seems your little love bite is a sensitive area." It only triggered her fierce glare. She hissed and flew up suddenly, back hitting the roof. She let her arms spread against the stone and her legs stiffened with her feet flat on the brick. She didn't speak but he noticed her fingers moving as if playing a flute or weaving a pattern. Then suddenly-all too sudden he sensed her surge of power and the sutras on all four corners lit up purple. Before he could jump away form the hidden attack a swarm of sticky threads came up against him, paralyzing his body until they surrounded his entire form and he was lost in the cocoon.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. All the fallen threads Sesshomaru broke were actually just sticking to him until they were called to their full purpose. Kagome fell back to her feet, leaning her back to the all, breathing heavy. It had taken most of her energy because the charms were attacking her now. She heard a surprised, impressed grunt form Inuyasha as he sat back and waited. She did too. This attack was indeed weaker than the one she had caught Inuyasha on, but it stopped an enemy for a minute or two, longer if they were weaker. With Sesshomaru she only suspected he'd be detained a few seconds, but those seconds should be long enough for her deliver a fatal blow if she intended on doing it.

As they suspected in less then thirty seconds he was out. With one swift throw of his poison claws the webbing dissolved away. Kagome dropped to her butt in the corner, feeling even weaker. Sesshomaru, now free patted some thread off his shoulder, calm. Then he looked back at her and frowned. "Such a pathetic attempt…now look at you weakling." He didn't show one piece of dishonor at being caught in her trap, but she suspected he wouldn't drop his act in front of Inuyasha. Kagome smirked and dropped her head. "Baby brother seemed to enjoy it." She said with a slight giggle. Sesshomaru didn't look back as Inuyasha got up and left, a grin on his face. Sesshomaru left soon after as Kagome fell into a slumber.

With complete desperation Sesshomaru had left his home and now found himself in the warehouse were the lower members of his gang usually resided. He ignored them for the most part, making way to the higher level to sit with power among the only others he actually held respect for. His two strongest men in the lower fractions of the gang were the human brothers Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Four years ago Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had killed four members of their rogue gang when they stirred up trouble. Another member was defeated by a wondering wolf-gang. Now they worked for him, enjoying the little power they had. Both were barbaric but strong so they earned their current positions.

He was disgusted with the rampaging of the men. They bragged about past battles, drank and ate like pigs, and even fought to try and prove their strength to one anther. These weer the men he would deny if they didn't get the job done. he had a tihter more organized fraction of his gang but they never hung out in one place, for safety reasons.

"What's up boss-you seem bothered by something other than these slobs?" Bankotsu sat across form Sesshomaru lazily. He had shunned away the girl that hung over him once Sesshomaru entered. Sesshomaru only frowned, growling slightly but really to himself. His attention was drawn momentarily when a low-level demon came to Bankotsu and reported something before rushing away.

"What did he say?" Bankotsu looked back at Sesshomaru, surprised he cared. "He's keeping tips up on other gangs for us. We're focusing on the southern gang right now." Sesshomaru's interest perked up. That wench in his basement claimed to be a member. Bankotsu saw his curiosity and continued. "They're running around their territory and bothering even the big men…their looking for someone." "Who?" Bankotsu smirked. "That's the interesting part…it's Juro Gumo." Now Sesshomaru sat up, eyes focused. Bankotsu smirked, enjoying his leaders obvious curiosity on the name. "You know him?" The brother asked his leader. Sesshomaru reviewed the word _him_.

Everyone of the gangs had heard of Juro Gumo, the south's deadly demon. While most of the members were indeed humans capable of exterminating some of the most powerful demons they had a few demon members that drew attention, but most of the time little was known. It gave the south an advantage on their secret weapons.

"No-what do we know about…him?" "No one knows what happened…or no one here. He just disappeared-some are saying he's ditched the gang completely-they never did trust him…you know how those guys are."

In the southern gang, although they worked together-the humans held the common resentment for their demon comrades.

Sesshomaru sat back and thought silently. Interesting…if the girl was actually Juro Gumo. The infamous spider demon…he never would have guessed it was a half-demon woman. Jakotsu came over to take up his brothers attention with a human boy under is arm. Sesshomaru was quite aware of Jakotsu's interests in men. The weakling had once dared to approach Sesshomaru and ended up thrown thought a wall. Unfortunately it didn't kill him and hiked his interest in the dog-demon, but he never made a wrong move again.

Inuyasha had snuck down into the basement as soon as his brother left. This was his chance to get answers without a referee. Rin would sleep at a friends tonight- Ah and Un- two people-demons- Sesshomaru trusted enough to let her wonder with.

With the house empty no time was wasted with the threats and demands and little time was spared before they started attacking each other. Actually he had gone down while she slept and as if a reflex she attacked him immediately for interrupting her rest-so he continued to spar with her gladly.

The fight wasn't any attack wasted to trap him, Kagome just cut with claws and got cut. She had too little energy to call out an attack besides the regular brute force.

"I told you Inuyasha-leave me the fuck alone!" "Fat chance!" She hissed and went back at him. He met her attack with his and they slammed into each other, being thrown back against the wall but getting back on their feet immediately and going again. "What's your brother gonna do when he finds out your bothering me!" She complained, taking a quick breath and jumped out of the way form his strike. The basement although boring was spacious so they had plenty of room to fight with no closed contact. "I don't **care**!" He hit the ground where she stood, letting his knuckles bruise but ignoring the pain. "If I'm lucky he'll thank me for avenging his pathetic honor after you humiliated him!" He knocked her over but she was gone before he could deliver a quick blow to her gut. "Killing me without any tips to go _on_-" He suddenly slammed her into the wall and she lost her breath. His hand came to grab her neck but she immediately sent a fist into his neck throwing him off her. "Bastard." She rolled over to sit on top of him and grab his fists in the air, now using strength against his to hold the position. "I don't think he'll like that…" She hissed, holding his still. He growled. "You lying bitch!" "Eat me!" "No thanks!" He kicked her off. Kagome slid back but remained still and defensive waiting him to come again. "Your disgusting!" He barked. She glared. "He told me what that mark on your shoulder means…you so low to sleep with a monster like that who can only rape innocent women." She growled and went at him but he dodged and now their positions were changed. "Or maybe you didn't even know-and now that you do…it's eating you up inside." "You don't know anything you asshole!" She went back at him but attacking weak he threw her into he brick wall. He stood up tall breathing heavily, his eyes suddenly staring with curiosity. "Maybe you didn't know-and now your suffering because of it."

He was figuring it out. He didn't know that she was raped. He didn't know she was a murderer and a monster because she survive the disease Naraku infested her with. But right now, she saw it in his eyes and fear plunged through her, sure that he could smell it. He knew that if even if she didn't have contact with now -she had slept with him once and now she bared his mark-he probably he was assumed she was some kind of creation of his...he knew now more than anyone.

He clamed down and stared with distaste. "What are you?"

* * *

Yes this was my Cliff Hanger! I don't know if it's really a cliff hanger? Can I get some of you fiathful fans to review for me...I'm feeling very alone in my writing. I miss Anna. Srry...well you know the drill.

* * *

LL:Yawn: Fans I'm tired, so you get nothingthis time, except for a perosnal comment.

"Sesshy-Sama and Lagato Bluesummers are the hottest anime men ever!" -Review if you agree! Or if you don't!


	9. Chapter 10

Kagome collapsed, no desire to fight him now. Her legs just grew weak so now she was down on all fours, closing her eyes tightly trying to wake up home-or not wake up at all. "Leave me alone." She whined, falling again to curl up where she lied. He stared longer.

Inuyasha felt guilt and pity. He didn't know what she was exactly but realized she hadn't chosen to be what she was. His human half wanted to make her feel better after his obvious unjustified abuse, but his demon side had too much stubborn pride to overlook that she had been part of Naraku and still was.

His ears twitched to the sudden noise and his senses picked up the arrival of his brother. He didn't move though. Sesshomaru was coming right to the basement with a haste. After the first few steps he saw the seen below.

Sesshomaru stopped and narrowed his eyes. The girls salty tears were attacking his senses. "What happened?" He asked taking a few more steps and now standing on the cold floor. Inuyasha didn't move, but still stared at her with a pity look in his eyes. Sesshomaru looked back at the girl. Their fight was obvious, both their blood was in the air, also attacking his nose, but she wasn't cringing now in pain. "Inuyasha?" He stepped toward his younger brother. Inuyasha sighed to himself. "She's-she's a…" Abomination, mutant, which word could describe what she had become?

Sesshomaru took another look over at the scene then walked before her, kneeling over and grabbing her wrist, with surprising caution to not hurt her, and pulled her so she now stood. "Let's go." She looked up at him suddenly with wet angry eyes. She pulled her arm back. "Just leave me alone." She hissed, stepping back unto the wall. He frowned. "Your so stubborn you chose to stay down here while you drain your energy. Kill yourself on your own grounds, but not before I'm finished with you."

Inuyasha turned his eyes to look at his brother, shocked with the hidden emotion behind the cold words. He knew Sesshomaru actually cared. He sneered to himself then turned away to leave. "Inuyasha." He stopped. "Don't go too far-I have something to tell you." Inuyasha raised a brow, wondering what bullshit his brother would spill but gave a nod and left.

Sesshomaru looked back at her. "We do not need you anymore-but you are too weak to make a journey home. I am not going to take you-I'll let you rest and Rin will watch over you until you are well." She took a breath. "Leave me here...if your telling the truth, drop the chains-those paper seals and I'll be gone by morning before you even notice." She said, dropping, fatigue taking over her. He frowned again. "You can't even sit up-what makes you think you can walk out in a city of enemies." She sneered but dropped her head. Her sight was getting very blurry. Come to think of it-she was already weak after her fight with Sesshomaru-she used all her energy against Inuyasha…it was getting dark. "I don't-need…y-your…char-rity…" Kagome closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru let a smirk tug at the corner of his lips. She was as stubborn as he and Inuyasha…interesting-why was this girl so interesting? She was light as usual so no effort was wasted carrying her up two flights of stairs, placing her in a real bed and leaving her to rest.

Two seconds out of his closed door Sesshomaru became immediately aware of Inuyasha's presence behind him. "Wow-prisoner has moved up to the master bedroom." He said sarcastically. Sesshomaru growled. "You attacked her as soon as I was out of sight didn't you?" He didn't turned to look down at him. Inuyasha gave a slight chuckled. "Feh-she attacked me-it was self defense." Sesshomaru frowned but kept a cool posterior. "Inuyasha…I've discovered the identity of our prisoner." Inuyasha's ears perked slightly. Sesshomaru walked down the hall, Inuyasha following behind them.

They stopped in the last room down the other hall. It was a library, shelves stacked with books. One of Sesshomaru's favorite spots for peace.

"So-who is she-his sister?" He spit. "Not likely." He didn't appreciate the insinuation. "The girl lying on my bed right now is Juro Gumo." Inuyasha spun around suddenly with wide eyes and stiff ears. "What!" Sesshomaru hissed, not enjoying Inuyasha's raised voice. Inuyasha calmed himself down but still stood in the same shocked stature. "I'm sure you heard me." "How the hell is she Juro Gumo-impossible-how do you know?" "Bankotsu has informed me-the southern gang leader has all his men searching for their missing comrade." "How do you know it's her?" "Common sense little brother…now that you put the pieces together they match up." Inuyasha ears dropped. He took a seat lazily and rubbed his head. "So…" It was in the tone of _what-do-we-do-now. _He shook his head and stared up. Sesshomaru raised a brow to his new look. "So." The tone now was _so-what_. Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha spoke up. "Juro Gumo-who cares…she's still got something to do with it-she's bait." "Foolish Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled to the disrespect in his brother tone. "If the south discovers we've been holding their little pet in our house-it'll bring about a war." "Are you afraid?" Inuyasha accused. Sesshomaru growled fiercely, even Inuyasha's felt the anger. "I told you before-I will not risk war for something as foolish as this. The demon we seek is our problem-we should not have to pull out the guns to kill the weakling." He growled. Inuyasha turned his stare away, feeling the anger of his brother go through his spine. "I'm not even sure this girl can do anything to lead us to the demon…what ever her connection to him was-she's obviously locked the memory away. You know it as well as I." Another growl. Inuyasha frowned. "Yeah, but until she tells us what we need to know-we can't just let her run away. She might have useful information." "What could she tell us?" "Like how she was created…she was once human." Inuyasha blurted out his new discovery. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Where did you get that ideal." "Her blood." Sesshomaru recalled the scent. It was a mix-was it possible for a human to turn if not form birth? "I don't understand it either but what ever she had with that monster made her what she is today." He hissed. Sesshomaru thought it over.

Kagome's eyes opened to a far darkness. Another dream. She tried to get an understand of her surroundings when she felt the person behind her, holding her. She tried turned to see who she sat wit but couldn't. Then she knew immediately when his little laugh rang in her ears. She was sitting in that monsters lap. His arms came up around her chest and pulled her closer. She frowned and squirmed, or tried, but still couldn't. He chuckled in her ear. "Calm down Kagome-your so tense." She felt like digging her teeth into her throat. "Awe-they've been picking on you…" His hand went over to her shoulder, where a cut form Inuyasha was inflicted. It was there? "My poor little girl…" He kissed it. Her skin crawled. "My perfect little creation-I'm so proud of you." He nuzzled her ear. Kagome felt her stomach turn and her heart race with a desire of slaughtering him. He chuckled while licking the back of her neck. "Soon we'll be together…you'll be so useful." Kagome screamed with all her might but none of her senses seemed to work. "I can't wait till I have you back…" A dream! A dream! This was a dream! A terrible terrible nightmare that always seems to real but this was a "_dream_!"

Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up fast, but all at once her weakness whirled around her and her head throbbed. She looked straight-her sight fuzzy and spinning. A bed…bed. Kagome collapsed back onto the soft surface of her new confinement.

They had a long silence of thinking. By the rise of the sun, Inuyasha was sitting still quietly and Sesshomaru was also seated, hands in his hair. All night he had thought about it and now he was bothered by one possible answer. He had come upon it over two hours ago. "She was a victim." Inuyasha's ears perked up. He looked over the room. Sesshomaru didn't meet his brothers stare but reviewed his thoughts. "Her blood-it's almost pure." Inuyasha narrower his eyes. "What?" "Your weak senses can't detect a pure blood remember…" He reminded him of his lover. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes more but listened. "I noticed it before but it didn't occur to me…" "He only goes for pure bloods." Inuyasha said aloud, remembering what he had told her once before. "The girl was a victim of his…" "But all his-they all died." He hated the memory. "Each one of them died because of his fucking fatal infection." His spit the words. Sesshomaru had considered it. "Have we seen what happens when one lives…by some miracle-look what may be created, consider it." "She's spider hanyou." "The mark on his back Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't want to admit the ideal. The guilt he already felt was beginning to double. "If so why didn't she tell us-why lie." "I suspect it's a human weakness…a brutal memory…" He knew she must be tortured but refused to sound sympathetic, although he saw the immediate show of Inuyasha. "We can't be sure until-until she tells us…" Sesshomaru nodded. "Go to bed Inuyasha… We deal with matters that require more rest before being faced." Sesshomaru stood and left.

He was soon back where he left her. He stood far from the bed, bothered. If he was right. There was even more reason to kill the beast.

He was picturing ways to destroy the demon for her justice when he paused. Compasion. Did he care? Was there actually some sort of emotion in him for the girl that made his blood biol at the thought of the monster hurting her.

No. No-Sesshomaru didn't care. She was some weak girl who fell victim…is was no concern of his. Soon she'd be gone and he could return to his own life without the girl pestering his mind. He took his eyes off her only to cross the room and sit in the window nook, returning his gaze to her for a short while before closing his eyes for a short nap.

* * *

I know this chap is short, or actually it isn't so everyone deal...it was boring though...I have no inspiration anymore.

* * *

This chapters aftershow has been delayed...Srry for the inconvenience.


End file.
